En casa
by taniadh
Summary: [Corregido] Mallory no había conocido a Misty en persona, pero las palabras de Cordelia la mantuvieron viva durante años para que nadie del aquelarre la olvidara. Una serie de momentos en el nuevo presente en los que Mallory comprende la importancia que la famosa bruja Misty Day había tenido en el aquelarre y en la suprema.


_Nota: He tenido que volver a subir esta historia porque no la había revisado y el traductor de la web había modificado todo el texto y muchas de las frases no tenían ningún sentido. Siento las molestias._

 _Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen_

* * *

 _«_ _Estoy segura de que tenéis mucho de lo que poneros al día._ _»_

Fueron las palabras de despedida de Mallory antes de dejar algo de privacidad a Cordelia y Misty que, al momento, se fundieron en un apretado y necesitado abrazo que había sido pospuesto desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Según iba subiendo las blancas escaleras de la elegante casa colonial podía escuchar el marcado acento sureño de la famosa bruja del pantano diciéndole a Cordelia lo perdida que había estado en las tinieblas y cómo la había añorado en su tiempo en el infierno. Desde su distancia, ya en la planta superior, no pudo escuchar la respuesta que le dio la bruja mayor, pero si el murmullo que provocó un suspiro de tranquilidad y alivio en la contraria.

La satisfacción por haber conseguido traerles algo de paz a ambas mujeres, así como al resto de brujas era una sensación que bien merecía todos los sacrificios hechos para conseguir ese viaje en el tiempo.

…

El inconfundible olor de las hojas de asfódelo hervidas junto con tomillo se había extendido por toda la planta inferior de la academia hasta llegar a percibirse incluso en la sala de estudio. Aviso más que suficiente para cualquiera que valorara su sentido nasal de que no debía entrar al epicentro de toda aquella peste que no era otro sino la propia cocina.

En un primer momento no le dio mayor importancia ya que no era la primera vez que una pócima salía mal en aquella casa. Sin embargo, el hecho de no escuchar ninguna corrección por parte de Cordelia o cualquier otra profesora fue lo que hizo que Mallory arqueara la ceja con suspicacia y cerrase el libro que estaba leyendo, antes de levantarse para ir a investigar.

Las infantiles risitas que escuchó al acercarse al marco de la puerta la hicieron fruncir el ceño totalmente extrañada ya que, si no se había confundido, esa voz pertenecía a….

—¡Misty! Esta pócima está totalmente arruinada.

Se suponía que aquello era una especie de reprimenda pero el hecho de que Cordelia hablase entre risas eliminaba cualquier seriedad que pudiese tener. No podía negar que le era algo extraño ver a Cordelia tan despreocupada, pero cuando se asomó con cierta timidez y vio como la suprema se abrazaba a la cintura de la bruja del pantano intentando apartarla de la cacerola humeante mientras ésta se aferraba a la mesa sin dejar de reír defendiendo su puesto.

—¡No! Miss Cordelia, espera, esto lo solucionará.

Desde esa distancia la bruja melena oscura no pudo distinguir qué tipo de planta fue arrojada al caldero, pero en cuanto ésta entró en contacto con el líquido del interior, una pequeña explosión fue la confirmación de que, efectivamente, era una pócima arruinada.

Algo que no pareció afectar al ánimo de las brujas mayores que, sorprendidas por el repentino estruendo, habían saltado de sus lugares hasta refugiarse en los brazos de la contraria segundos antes de volver a reír a carcajadas por toda la situación.

—Te dije que no funcionaría, no puedes añadirle asfódelo y cambiar las instrucciones de la receta.

Explicó Cordelia al tiempo que retiraba un rizado mechón rubio del sonriente rostro de Misty que la escuchaba, atentamente, intentando no reírse, como demostraba su gesto de morderse el labio inferior.

—Tenía que intentarlo. Se suele usar para la regeneración ¿cómo iba a saber que no funcionaría en una pócima de reavivamiento?

Se defendió la bruja cajún con nuevas risas que al momento fueron compartidas por la directora. Ninguna de las dos parecía consciente de cómo los brazos de ambas seguían rodeando a la contraria, bien por la cintura como era el caso de Misty, o en contacto con los hombros o los brazos como era el caso de Cordelia. Demasiado comprometidas en la realización de la pócima. Demasiado cómodas en aquel semi abrazo. Demasiado perdidas en el momento para percatarse de nada más que no fueran ellas.

Un silencio tranquilo se había adueñado de la cocina, ahora eran las miradas las que hablaban. Y el deseo, los sentimientos y las palabras que se encerraban en un par de ojos azules, siendo correspondidos de igual manera por unos marrones eran tan abrumadoras que Mallory se sintió como una intrusa en un momento tan íntimo, y, con una sonrisa en sus labios, dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos y volvió a la sala de estudio dejando que el humo y el fuerte hedor que emanaba de aquella pócima arruinada, del que parecían ajenas, les diera toda la privacidad que deseaban.

…

En términos sustanciales el aquelarre no había cambiado significativamente desde su línea temporal a como estaba ahora. La ausencia de Myrtle era notable, no había forma posible que una persona con sus características y su forma de ser pasease desapercibida, por no hablar de su querido e inconfundible theremin. Sin embargo, el cariño con el que Cordelia hablaba de ella y el cuadro con su imagen colgado entre las supremas que vigilaban las paredes del salón de la academia eran suficientes para hacerle saber a todas las jóvenes brujas lo importante que había sido esa bruja en particular.

Las clases no se diferenciaban mucho de cómo las recordaba, pero el hecho de ver a Zoe y Queenie vivas y saber que, de momento, no corrían ningún peligro inminente hacía que las disfrutase mucho más.

Aún así, era inevitable que sus pensamientos se derivaran a la suprema del aquelarre cuando buscaba las grandes diferencias entre su línea temporal y esta nueva en la que vivía ahora. Cordelia siempre había sido una directora cariñosa con sus alumnas, no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que las nuevas brujas sentían la academia como su nueva casa gracias a la seguridad, el apoyo y la protección que Cordelia proyectaba sobre todo el aquelarre. Tenía paciencia para enseñar y, además, era una profesora generosa a la que le gustaba compartir su conocimiento con las nuevas generaciones, celebrando los triunfos y éxitos de cada alumna como si fuesen propios.

Sin embargo, y pese a sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, Mallory siempre había sentido una tristeza que subyacía en la mirada de la suprema. Un peso que de vez en cuando parecía asaltarla de repente haciendo que se perdiese en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa anhelante. Esto ocurría con mayor frecuencia cuando se encontraban en el invernadero y sus frases quedaban interrumpidas cuando se encontraba con alguna planta en particular y acariciaba sus hojas con inusitada ternura.

Ahora era diferente. Mientras ayudaba a recoger las velas, hierbas y pergaminos que había usado al practicar un hechizo junto con otras alumnas no podía evitar encontrar esas similitudes en las caricias que ahora veía. Cordelia había tomado asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, con un libro en su regazo totalmente absorta en la lectura, dejando que la mano que colgaba sobre el reposabrazos se sumergiera en la rizada melena de Misty, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, a los pies del sillón, entretenida en hacer un improvisado, aunque sorprendentemente preciso, dibujo de un caimán, con las rodillas flexionadas cerca de su pecho y apoyando en sus piernas el bloc de dibujo.

Ninguna de las dos parecía consciente de la intimidad que sus actos reflejaban o cómo esos detalles llamaban la atención de algunas de las alumnas, como era su caso.

No quiso interrumpir el momento por lo que se centró en colocar los pergaminos de nuevo en la estantería. Pero al darse la vuelta pudo ver con total claridad como cuando Misty giró la cabeza demasiado al evaluar la perspectiva de su obra, la mano de la suprema cayó. Y la bruja más joven, alertada por la repentina falta de contacto, volvió a tomarla dejando un suave beso en el dorso de la misma. Gesto que pareció romper el hechizo que aquel libro mantenía sobre Cordelia cuando ésta levantó la vista de sus páginas para poder dirigirla a la bruja más joven con una amplia sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que Misty imitó, sin saberlo, cuando seguidamente sintió un beso en su cabeza.

—Es maravilloso —La directora elogió su trabajo asomándose sobre su hombro haciendo que los rostros de ambas se rozasen cuando miraban el dibujo.

—Gracias. Aunque no soy capaz de hacer que las patas de atrás me salgan bien. —Se quejó la rubia más joven con un puchero que provocó un nuevo beso de la contraria, esta vez en la mejilla.

—Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás —dijo Cordelia con total seguridad haciendo que Misty se contagiara de la misma sensación y con un asentimiento volviera a intentarlo.

Mallory no pudo más que sonreír ante aquella imagen y por como ambas mujeres eran tan obvias para con sus sentimientos ante cualquiera que les prestara un mínimo de atención. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Zoe, que estaba sentada en el sofá, supuestamente viendo la televisión, pero que en ese momento también había sido testigo del momento y de cómo Mallory las había visto. Pero la profesora y miembro del concilio, no dijo nada, simplemente la sonrió con complicidad y volvió su atención a la pantalla.

Ahora entendía cuando Zoe le explicó quién era Misty Day y por qué cuando Cordelia se acordaba de ella, o de algo relacionado con ella, una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro.

…

En su línea temporal original todas las alumnas de la academia se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que al menos un fin de semana al mes Cordelia desaparecía para ir al pantano, sin saber exactamente qué significaba eso. También era habitual que, precisamente los días en los que la suprema desprendía una cierta tristeza, por la tarde se recluía en su habitación dejando que tan sólo las suaves melodías de Stevie Nicks o Fleetwood Mac escaparan por debajo de la puerta cerrada. Ante esta curiosidad, la única explicación que había obtenido en su día era que esa música le traía muchos recuerdos.

En el presente, y cuando una Stevie Nicks cantaba _Belladona_ a todo volumen por toda la casa, todo cobraba sentido.

—¡Cuando te regalamos ese trasto iba implícito el uso de auriculares!

Fue la protesta de Queenie la que resonó desde algún lugar no identificado de la gran casa. A lo que la bruja del pantano, que en ese momento avanzaba por el pasillo a toda velocidad con cuatro macetas diferentes entre sus brazos, respondió:

—¡Lo siento! Los he perdido y no recuerdo donde.

Y casi al momento, por poco estuvo de tirar todas las macetas y caer al suelo cuando Mallory salió de su habitación y tropezó directamente con la bruja del pantano.

—Oh, Misty, lo siento mucho. No te había visto.

—No, perdóname tú a mi. No te vi e iba muy deprisa.

Ambas se disculparon a la vez con sendas sonrisas amables mientras Mallory la ayudaba a colocar de nuevo las macetas para que no se le cayeran al andar.

—¡Misty lo juro por dios!

Amenazó Queenie desde algún lugar al ver que su anterior comentario no había tenido el resultado esperado y la música seguía sonando, pero Misty no pareció asustada o intimidada sino que sacudió la cabeza como reprochándose el haberlo olvidado y con total naturalidad rotó su cadera hacia la bruja más joven.

—¿Te importa?

En un primer momento Mallory estaba completamente perpleja al no saber a lo que se refería, pero cuando bajó la vista pudo ver el bolsillo del vestido de donde procedía la música.

—Oh, sí, claro. —respondió antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de la bruja del pantano hasta dar con el pequeño reproductor de música que allí se encontraba, y bajar el volumen hasta un nivel aceptable— ¿Vas al invernadero? — preguntó haciendo una referencia a las macetas.

—Gracias. No pensé que estuviese tan alto. —explicó con simpatía antes de asentir—. Sí, ayúdame. —Pidió ofreciéndole dos de las macetas que Mallory aceptó antes de encaminarse hacia la planta inferior de la academia donde se encontraba el invernadero.

No era la primera vez que Mallory y Misty pasaban tiempo juntas ya fuese con algo relacionado con la academia o no. Ambas tenían personalidades parecidas y no era difícil que encontrasen cosas en común. Misty era una persona más que agradable con la que pasar tiempo. Siempre mostraba una gran emoción por cada aspecto que desconocía y del que podía aprender, su buen humor era contagioso. Y si el día no estaba siendo todo lo bueno que debería, siempre se podía contar con uno de los abrazos de Misty. La bruja del pantano era de lo más popular en la academia y entre las brujas más jóvenes, debido precisamente a su forma de ser tan espontánea como única. Pese a que era una profesora más, ciertamente no se comportaba como tal, o al menos no en todo momento. Las chicas le habían enseñado a usar la tecnología como un ordenador o un móvil y Misty las había conducido por lugares casi secretos de Nueva Orleans. Sin duda Misty sabía donde comprar los mejores complementos, ropa vintage y discos antiguos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la bruja cajún con un encogimiento de hombros y las manos hundidas en la tierra buscando unas semillas.

Al principio Mallory no entendió a qué se debía esa sugerencia hasta que se percató de que había estado en silencio todo el rato, perdida en sus pensamientos. Por lo que sacudió la cabeza en una negativa sonriéndole a la bruja mayor.

—Demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, pero estoy bien. —aseguró con una sonrisa antes de recoger la mesa donde estaban trabajando.

Misty solía pasar mucho tiempo en el invernadero, y aunque todas sospechaban a que se debía a su conexión con la naturaleza, ya que esa libertad que encontraba allí era una necesidad para ella, Mallory a veces temía que fuesen otras las causas, como el hecho de llegar a sentirse momentáneamente fuera de lugar.

A veces le era muy difícil no hablar de su tiempo y explicarle a Misty lo importante que era para el aquelarre. Como pese a los años transcurridos no se habían olvidado de ella ni un solo día. Zoe no tuvo reparos en hablar de la bruja cuando algunas de las alumnas encontraron su nombre y su historia por casualidad en un periódico antiguo. Queenie no había sido tan expresiva, de hecho dejó claro que era un tema delicado y que aún le dolía. Y Cordelia… para Cordelia el día de las siete maravillas marcó un antes y un después en su vida en todos los sentidos. Ganó un poder con el que jamás había soñado, y junto con éste la confianza que había perdido tras años de humillaciones, pero, sobre todo, perdió el miedo. No quiso esconderse en las sombras como habían hecho los aquelarres de brujas desde hacía siglos, ni tampoco usar su influencia para trabajar desde las sombras, quería ser visible y estar orgullosa de su trabajo. Y perdió el miedo a ser ella misma y reconocer lo que quería y a quien amaba. Nunca lo había dicho explícitamente, pero una vez se aventuró a hablar de Misty y contar su historia, el brillo en sus ojos y el temblor en la voz en ciertos momentos hablaba por sí solo. Cordelia sanó todo lo que pudo sus heridas ayudando a mantener el legado y el recuerdo de Misty, enseñando su barro del pantano a las nuevas brujas, contando su historia, cuidando de su cabaña en el pantano, manteniendo las flores a las que una vez dio vida, dejando que la voz de Stevie acompañara muchos de los momentos del aquelarre.

Mallory no había conocido a Misty en persona, pero las palabras de Cordelia la mantuvieron viva durante años para que nadie del aquelarre la olvidara.

Fue la voz de Misty la que la volvió a despertar de sus pensamientos al preguntarle una de las raíces con las que Mallory jugaba doistraidamente. Gracias a ese pequeño paréntesis pudo concentrarse en otra cosa y mantener una conversación con Misty hasta que hubo una nueva interrupción.

—¡Misty los encontré!

La voz de Cordelia junto con el sonido de sus inconfundibles tacones avisaba de que aún iba por el camino del exterior que llevaba al invernadero.

—Estoy aquí —respondió la aludida cuando pausó sus movimientos, ya que estaba machacando varias hierbas en un mortero.

—Los auriculares estaban debajo de mi almoha…da. —Su frase se vio interrumpida, así como sus pasos, cuando al llegar al invernadero vio que Misty no estaba sola como había creído en un primer momento sino que con ella también estaba Mallory, que ahora la saludaba con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de desconcierto ya que Cordelia parecía ruborizarse y Mallory no sabía si hacer como que no había oído nada o tranquilizar a la suprema diciéndole que toda la academia ya sabía que Misty dormía cada noche en su habitación. Y que, de hecho, gracias a esa confirmación ahora Coco le debía 10 dólares.

Por suerte, Misty, ajena a lo que ocurría, salvó la situación al suspirar aliviada y dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo para poder acercarse a Cordelia y abrazarla en agradecimiento.

—¡Gracias! No quería que pensarais que no agradezco el regalo, es sólo que debo acostumbrarme a estas cosas.

Y, como de costumbre, Cordelia se olvidó de todo lo demás en cuanto Misty entró en su campo de visión.

—No te preocupes, sabes que a veces Queenie puede ser un poco irascible, pero no es nada personal. —La tranquilizó acariciando su mejilla sonriendo al ver como Misty se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el tacto de su mano como si no quisiera que se alejase. Pero, con una sonrisa final, Cordelia dio un paso atrás antes de despedirse de ambas y volver a su despacho.

De pronto fue como si esa burbuja que ambas habían creado en el momento en el que se encontraron cerca, hubiera estallado y Mallory volviese a formar parte de la escena. No podía entender cómo podían creer que había alguien, no sólo en la academia, sino en toda Nueva Orleans que no supiera lo enamoradas que estaban de la otra.

…

Eran las dos de la mañana del sábado, y aunque hacía relativamente poco tiempo que las brujas más mayores, entre las que se incluía, habían vuelto del club donde habían asistido una fiesta, en la academia Robichaux reinaba el silencio. Por eso aquel halo de luz que provenía de la sala principal sin ninguna explicación fue lo que llamó la atención de Mallory, que había bajado a la cocina en busca de agua.

No sin cierta cautela se acercó despacio a la sala, preparada para cualquier posible ataque, con los músculos en tensión y un hechizo de defensa ya bailando en su lengua. Sin embargo, en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta no pudo más que sacudir la cabeza y hacer un esfuerzo por no reír.

Frente a ella se encontraban Cordelia y Misty en el sofá completamente dormidas, con Cordelia acurrucada en el pecho de Misty y siendo abrazada por ésta como si temiera que la suprema se fuera a escapar durante la noche. Estuvo tentada de hacerles una foto para tener pruebas de aquel momento único, pero temió despertarlas y arruinarlo. Por lo que en su lugar se acercó a la tele, donde seguían rodando los títulos de crédito, para apagarla y, seguidamente, extender una de las mantas que se encontraban en uno de los armarios de la sala antes de arroparlas. Fue al pasar al lado de la mesa cuando pudo ver la carátula del blu- ray y que la sorprendió tanto; era _El mago de oz_. Película que Cordelia detestaba por la imagen que daba de las brujas. La misma que a Misty le encantaba.

Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa al dirigir la mirada hacia las dos mujeres que dormían profundamente en los brazos de la otra como si fuese el refugio más seguro del mundo.

Cordelia había hecho un pacto con el mismísimo anticristo para sacar del infierno a Misty, y después había avisado a Stevie, sabiendo que sería la única persona capaz de sanar su alma torturada, para que la llevase con ella y la protegiese cuando llegase el apocalipsis. Aún sin saber si ganarían, aun sin saber si volvería a verla, Cordelia había movido cielo y tierra para cuidarla y protegerla. Y Misty debería saber que esa tribu que toda su vida había buscado ya la había encontrado. En aquella academia, entre las brujas, en los brazos de aquella mujer que la amaba con todo lo que era y todo lo que tenía.

…

La navidad llegó, y aunque muchas de las brujas volvían a casa de sus familias en esas fechas tan señaladas, las que no eran tan bien recibidas en éstas se quedaban en la academia para celebrarlo con su nueva familia, el aquelarre.

Los adornos de la mesa, la cubertería, el mantel y el menú habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionados por Cordelia semanas atrás. Durante todo el día Cordelia había estado de lo más preocupada por que la cena fuese excelente y la comida llegase a tiempo, que las chicas se lo pasaran bien ya que era un día de fiesta y que, prácticamente todo, fuese perfecto. Pero desde hacía un par de horas nadie había visto ni rastro de la suprema por ningún lado. Algo quizá extraño si no fuese porque Misty también se encontraba convenientemente en paradero desconocido.

Madison había preguntado por Cordelia y al no haberla encontrado no había dudado en movilizar a parte de las brujas para que la buscaran. Pese a su carácter, Madison también había encontrado su lugar en el aquelarre y muchas de las chicas buscaban su consejo en temas de maquillaje, ropa o chicos antes de atreverse a preguntar también por sus poderes como era el control del fuego. Unas enseñanzas que no le vinieron nada mal a Jessica, una joven de Boston que por poco había prendido fuego a todo su vecindario al no saber controlar sus poderes. Suerte que Madison había recibido la llamada en su momento, y desde entonces ésta había estado bajo su ala.

El tiempo pasaba y Cordelia no aparecía, además, la casa no era infinita y tarde o temprano se quedaría sin sitios donde buscar. Algunas de las más jóvenes ya estaban empezando a preocuparse ideando teorías de quien las podría haber atacado. Y aunque Mallory no pudo evitar el doloroso zarpazo de los recuerdos del pasado de su tiempo y que la hacían estar en guardia, al final la lógica se impuso dándole una nueva idea. Todos buscaban dentro de la casa, pero a nadie se le había ocurrido mirar fuera.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia por estar segura de haber resuelto el misterio se aventuró hacia la puerta principal. No tuvo que buscar mucho más, pues allí mismo, en uno de los laterales del porche de la academia y bajo las hojas de muérdago que adornaban una de las columnas, la suprema se encontraba abrazando a la bruja cajún por la cintura mientras ésta acunaba su rostro entre sus manos con total reverencia perdidas en un beso tan lento como intenso. Ninguna de las dos sintió la presencia de la otra bruja, ni a nadie que no fuesen ellas, para el caso, pues cuando el beso llegó a su fin, con una ligera risa por parte de Cordelia que hizo juntar sus frentes cerrando los ojos como atesorando aquel momento, no dudó en volver a buscar los labios de Misty, que fueron debidamente hallados.

—¡Por fin! —Fue la exclamación de Madison, que se hizo eco de los pensamientos de Mallory, la que la hizo reaccionar —. Si hubiese tenido que aguantar otra cena más de miraditas cargadas y suspiros de estas dos iba a vomitar.

—¿Deberíamos interrumpirlas? —preguntó al ver que ni aún así habían sido percibidas.

—No creo ni que nos escuchen. —argumentó la rubia rodando los ojos—. Déjalas, así podremos estar tu y yo al mando hoy. —Dijo la famosa actriz antes de encaminar la vuelta hacia la casa dejando a la pareja perdida en su mundo.

Y sí, ciertamente ese día ellas estarían al mando, dejando que Cordelia tuviese una noche libre de preocupaciones y responsabilidades. Puede que el camino haya sido todo menos fácil pero al fin el aquelarre parecía seguir su rumbo. Allí, rodeada de sus hermanas brujas, Madison, Queenie, Zoe, Coco, Misty y muchas más, compartiendo historias y escuchando las risas de todas. Viendo como la mirada de la suprema sólo reflejaba felicidad y satisfacción mientras tomaba de la mano a Misty, sentada a su lado, con total normalidad y compartían un casto beso que al instante hizo que la más joven se ruborizase, lo supo. Todos los sacrificios para llegar allí habían merecido la pena. Estaba en casa. Y estaban a salvo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leerlo! Los comentarios son bien recibidos.


End file.
